


The Meek Shall Inherit

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Brainstorm and Quark die offscreen alas, Cultural Differences, Decepticon Blurr, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Time, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, They don't call Shockwave that for nothin' ;), Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Blurr was forged for a purpose, to act as the embedded support for a deep undercover Decepticon agent on Cybertron. Too bad his creators who were receiving the orders for him died before they could tell him what in the pit he was supposed to do.Adrift, Blurr decides to join the Autobot military anyway and ironically ends up working in Intelligence. He does the best he can but without solid orders or a way to contact Decepticon High Commmand about his mission he simply must sit tight and wait. Until the head of Autobot Intelligence, Longarm Prime, takes a special interest in him...





	The Meek Shall Inherit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Transformers Animated fic and of course it is purely self indulgent bullshit, probably OOC but I literally don't care. It's my AU where Blurr is a Decepticon sleeper agent and I'll do with that what I will! Mwwwhahahahah we authors are just small petty gods. Also I wanted to take the bad-dirty-wrong ship and make it less wrong and more, they're both lying to each other about who they are so it's okay ahahahahah well it's more okay... 
> 
> Also I kinda want to make a side fic to this where Brainstorm and Quark don't die in the explosion and end up in a parallel universe trying to science their way home to Blurr and they eventually get back in time for the emergence of his first sparkling with Shockwave and are the picture perfect excited grandparents! But that's more self-indulgent twaddle so we'll see if that actually gets written ehehe.

The most important thing his creators ever taught him was that he was loved.

That love wasn’t a weakness, something to be scorned, but one of the most powerful forces in the known universe. They were both a good example of this hypothesis as they were a warframe and civilian who were deeply in love. So much so that the Great War, which should have divided them irrevocably, only bonded them together closer. Both his creators converted to the Decepticon side, choosing liberation instead of the status quo. 

Blurr had been made with love. They had also made him with a purpose. A different sort of great love. 

Both his parents were geniuses. Scientists, engineers, inventors of the highest caliber. They had made him the old fashioned way, with their shared protomass and sparks. He was forged to be the perfect compliment, partner, and bondmate to a deep undercover Decepticon agent. To serve the cause as a civilian frame sleeper agent awaiting orders from Decepticon High Command. They knew Shockwave would be infiltrating the Autobot ranks and Blurr was destined to help him in his mission. His creators were to receive further instructions about when and where he was arriving so that they could plant Blurr in the Autobot ranks at his back. 

But they had never had the chance to get those orders and pass them on to Blurr. 

They died in a “lab accident” that Blurr, later discovered while working in Autobot Intelligence from hacking redacted files late at night, was not an accident but an assassination ordered by Ultra Magnus. 

His parents were outwardly neutral scientists working at an Autobot science facility offworld on Kimia. To all the universe they appeared a happy family with a young son. The easiest and most convincing lies always contained a great deal of truth. He had been so happy and content with them there. They had spoiled him rotten with all the latest games and gadgets they could create to entertain a curious youngspark. Both of them showered him with love and affection in their own unique ways, even though he wasn’t as science minded as they both were. They were his whole world. 

Blurr had no idea how they had been discovered but after the explosion he lost everything he had ever known. A part of him wondered if they knew it was coming and that’s why they sent him to stay over at Chromedome’s that night. He had felt the shockwave of the lab going up in flames from his place on Chromedome’s floor where they were watching a movie together. 

Both his creators had been vaporized instantly, there was nothing left for him to bury. All his worldly possessions had been destroyed with them as the lab was connected to their shared habsuite. The coroner informed him it had been painless, that they likely had no idea it had even happened. There one second, gone the next as if they had never existed. That wasn’t really a comfort. 

Their loss should have shattered him. It didn’t, Blurr was bent under it, though it might have cracked him all the way through. He could have given up their shared mission right then and there, decided to become a civilian and taken a courier job. Just fade into relative obscurity as an illegal street racer or a bartender or something. Instead the loss of his family cemented his resolve to be what they had always hoped he would grow to become. 

Blurr knew of his purpose, his undercover mission, in only the barest terms so he took what he knew and joined the Autobot military. He was clever, good with computers, but not a genius like both his parents had been. His real skill lay in his incredible speed and fighting prowess. He had been forged with what other Autobots called a glitch. He was a Decepticon at spark though, so he knew his power was an advantage not an imperfection. While other civilians had teased him or put him down for his ability to run faster than light the military had seen his usefulness, as a tool, at least. 

After graduating the Autobot Academy with high marks, he was recruited into Intelligence as a spy. It would have been hilarious if he had more information about how to find Shockwave, or even how to contact Decepticon High Command. He was perfectly placed to cause some real damage if they wanted him to. After learning what had actually happened to his parents, he very much wanted to destroy the Autobot’s entire government. With or without Decepticon instructions. 

As it was he kept his optics open and retained detailed encrypted dossiers on every bit of Autobot society, military, and financial dealings he came across. Who knew what could be useful to the Decepticons should he ever come across them and be able to use the one thing he did know to prove he was loyal. 

His family had been given a code phrase in an organic language that if spoken to the right Decepticon would reveal them as sleeper agents and mechs that they could trust. Sometimes he would repeat it over and over in his head as fast as his thoughts would allow until it became a jumble of nonsense syllables. Not that it made much sense to him anyway as he didn’t actually speak the language it was in. 

_Fléctere si néqueo súperos Acheronta movebo _

For a while this was enough.

Blurr had always been a loner. Even on Kimia there weren’t very many bots he would have called friends. Mostly because all of them were scientists ten times his age. Chromedome had been an exception but after the explosion even he had distanced himself from Blurr. Maybe Autobot High Command had ordered him to. Told all the scientists on Kimia Station that Blurr was on thin ice and not to be trusted. Or simply that he wasn’t the right kind of intelligent to fit in on Kimia without his brilliant creators there to protect him. Whatever it was he found himself alone on Cybertron without any friends. Even as an agent in Intelligence he almost always worked alone. It shouldn’t have bothered him. And it didn’t...for a few years. 

When he had been younger, before his family had died, he’d daydreamed of Shockwave. 

Silly, sappy, lovesick dreams that only a youngspark would find believable. They would meet and fall in love at first sight, their official sparkbonding ceremony presided over by Lord Megatron himself. Immature rubbish like that. Blurr often wondered what kind of bot he really was destined for though. 

His creators had told him Shockwave was powerful, ancient, brilliant, and a shapeshifter. In Blurr’s mind he was like some fictional romantic hero from a holo-novel. Tall, purple, and darkly handsome he would come sweep Blurr off his feet and they would speed off into Decepticon space together after soundly trouncing all of Autobot High Command. As he grew older and no heroes showed up to rescue him from the mess he found himself in he had stopped daydreaming of Shockwave. At least during the day, his nighttime fantasies were another matter entirely. 

Maybe he stopped thinking of him like that because he had accidentally betrayed him, this mech he was destined for but had never met. Blurr went and did the most traitorous thing he could have done. 

He fell in love with an Autobot.

Longarm Prime was kind. He also had a clever little spiteful streak that Blurr admired. He didn’t suffer fools but he made it seem like it was their idea to leave when he eventually drove them out of his department. Blurr rose through his ranks easily. He was a very skilled and competent agent. For the Decepticon cause at least. 

He did his best to subtly throw small wrenches in various Autobot missions. Nothing too obvious, and nothing that could ever be linked back to him. He couldn’t do it at all times but he made it harder for them. And he noticed that no one seemed to notice this except perhaps Longarm. Which was exceptionally dangerous. Blurr had no trackable connections to the Decepticons other than the fact that one of his creators was a “neutral” warframe. But for some, like Sentinel Prime, that might be enough to imprison him in the stockades if he did anything even remotely suspicious. And yet Longarm Prime had never said anything, if he had noticed Blurr’s small sabotages at any rate. That had been the start of it.

Love often started as admiration and respect. You had to see the person you loved as a whole sentient being with desires and thoughts all their own in order to understand them. Love without respect was toxic, possessive. When you wanted someone without regard for what they wanted you tended to destroy them or yourself, and perhaps a small city-state if you were packing enough ammunition. Blurr knew a lot about love. He loved his creators and they had loved him. He loved to run, the sound of the wind and the ground beneath his fleeting feet was perfection. He loved his people. The exiles, the shunned, the former slaves, all the Decepticons. He even loved Lord Megatron, in an abstract way. All loyal Decepticons should as he represented all that they were, everything that they stood for. But Blurr had never been in love before. Romantic, head over heels, spark aching painfully with longingly type love. 

Well, before Longarm.

He had been staying late at work almost every night after finding out what had actually happened to his parents. It hadn’t been intentional at first. If he could submerge himself in work, both for and against the Autobots, then he didn’t have to think about anything else. It wouldn’t do to become so depressed he couldn’t function anymore. He was entirely alone now. No one knew who he was. No one knew his secret. 

Which meant he was safe, for now, it also meant he couldn’t fall to pieces because no one was there to put him back together. This was exactly what his creators had made him to prevent. For Shockwave not for himself. Blurr belatedly realized he had never considered that Shockwave would have been serving the same purpose for him that he was designed to do. They were supposed to be working together, keeping each other safe and sane while deep undercover. 

Everything had gone wrong and he couldn’t think about it.

Longarm Prime had been his boss for several years by this point and Blurr hadn’t been paying him too much attention outside of his in depth data gathering campaign against all of Autobot High Command. 

Until he was called him into his office one night late after the last shift had gone home. Blurr knew he was still there, Longarm stayed later than even he did most nights and Blurr was the one purposefully trying to avoid going home to his glaringly empty habsuite. 

As he walked briskly towards his solitary office he wondered briefly if maybe he was in trouble. 

He didn’t have time to worry about it before knocking quickly and when Longarm Prime beckoned him in he darted in and sat down immediately across from him in front of his desk. 

The gray and teal bot smiled lopsidedly at him before addressing him gently. “I’ve noticed you too have a habit of staying quite late Agent Blurr. While I appreciate your efforts on behalf of the Autobot cause I must state I am slightly worried about you burning out.”

Blurr shrugged in a swirl and spoke in his quick fire fashion. “No need to worry about that Longarm Prime Sir! I am fully dedicated to my work here and am sure I can handle an even higher case load than I am currently if need be. I’m fine, really, work is the only thing that matters much to me anyway so it makes sense that I am always here.”

That got him a slight frown from Longarm Prime and he belatedly realized his mistake. He’d been too honest. Good Autobots who were happy, productive, cogs were supposed to have friends, lovers or bondmates, something. He didn’t have anyone.

Longarm leaned in closer towards him over the desk, the red gem in his forehead glinting strangely. “That is not doing much to assuage my worry Agent Blurr. There is more to life than work. Although I suppose I’m one to talk seeing as I am also deeply tied to my work here. Perhaps, if you’re amenable, we could work in my office here together when we are both staying late after the final shift.”

Blurr was immediately suspicious. Longarm Prime was keen, far too observant, and subtle. He was unlike any of the other Prime’s Blurr had had the misfortune of meeting. 

He had been watching Blurr and had noticed that as hard as Blurr worked on some cases, there were a lot of them that simply didn’t get executed the way they were supposed to have been. This was definitely a way to keep a closer optic on him. He should be on high alert. Guarding himself even harder, yet he was strangely relieved. Having someone to work with, even if it was just next to, would help distract him. Because yes, he was lonely but there was no solution for that because any friendship he forged here would eventually end once he returned to the Decepticon Empire. 

Well, unless he somehow managed to convert whomever he got close with, but that was pretty unlikely. He had seen the propaganda for what it was but all the other Autobots around him swam in the toxic sea of it, breathed it in like air, and didn’t even realize they were drowning. Most of them were a lost cause at this point. His position was not as one of the recruiters. 

Besides Autobots that were dissatisfied, that learned the true nature of their society, tended to seek out the Decepticons on their own. Or so his creators had told him. The story of how they joined the Decepticons was one of danger, sparkstopping adventure, and love conquering all. He had often asked them to tell it over and over again to him before recharge, snuggled in warm and safe between the two of them in his own berth back on Kimia. Now wasn’t the time to think about that though, he had to supply a sufficiently Autobot pleasing answer to Longarm Prime’s request while still keeping his fact finding efforts secret. A balancing act to be sure, though he could manage it. This was what he had been forged for after all. 

Blurr nodded vigorously. “I didn’t mean to worry you Sir! I’d be happy to work on my datapad here with you after hours from now on if it will help you trust I am not overworking myself too hard.” 

Longarm Prime looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin guard and then turned and smiled at him fully. “Yes. I think it would actually help me believe you were well to see you more often in here. Do you need me to move an extra lap desk in here for you or are you alright to work in the chair.”

Blurr responded in the affirmative and Longarm went into the closet on the left side of his office and retrieved one of the lap desks. After that they didn’t speak much until Blurr finally hit the exhaustion wall in his protocols and decided it was time to go home and recharge for a few hours before returning. To his surprise Longarm was still diligently typing away on his computer as Blurr stretched, zoomed around the circumference of the office several times to limber up his stiff legs before leaving. 

Longarm Prime was watching him with undisguised awe now and Blurr shouldn’t have but he blushed slightly blue under the unrestrained attention. Longarm definitely noticed because he looked away quickly and muttered. “I’d seen footage of your abilities from mission debriefings but I hadn’t yet seen you use your powers in person. It’s impressive.”

He really should have zipped out of the room with a hasty goodbye but instead he stayed and blushed deeper before responding. “Thanks. It’s uh super useful on missions and ahah during rush hour.”

Which was about as embarrassing a response as he could have mustered. He did start to move to leave then and made it to the door in the space of a quick inward vent before Longarm called out to him. “Goodnight Agent Blurr. See you when you return for your first shift.”

Blurr simply nodded before fleeing. Why had he been so careless? He had to be on his guard even more now that Longarm’s flattery could affect him it seemed. Scrap, that was not good. He had to be more careful from now on.

And Blurr was, for a time.

His hypervigilance didn’t last though. Slowly working late nights with Longarm Prime became something he looked forward to during the whole day. They rarely spoke but just being in the same room, working quietly next to him, felt relaxing. It should have been the most nerve wracking thing he could have done, spending time in close quarters with the Autobot head of Intelligence. A very dangerous mech to know for a Decepticon sleeper agent, and yet he didn’t feel like he was in any danger. That alone should have told him he was compromised but he didn’t realize it till much later. Too late. 

They had started talking by then. Mostly about work, cases that they were both gathering data on and planning missions for. Longarm started asking for Blurr’s tactical opinions. Then their conversations went towards literature. They both liked romance holo-novels it turned out. It was a surprise for both of them it seemed. They had both been a bit embarrassed until they started passing recommendations back and forth and lending each other’s favorite holos to one another. Longarm Prime would order them delivery of glowing energon noodles with mercury flakes and they would discuss the latest from authors like Cipher Nine and Illuminus. Laughing over some of the overdramatic plots and getting surprisingly animated over talking through others. They both adored the silly spark-crossed lovers ones. Even if most of those ended in tragedy. 

And if he was being honest that was when the flirting really started. The furtive glances, the occasional brush of their hands as they passed each other to grab some more noodles or another datapad. The more than slightly inappropriate for work discussions about certain saucy romance holo-novel plots. He wanted him to lean down and kiss him then casually, just on the cheek to start with. Something light and sweet in passing. Then he wanted his lips on his own, moving slow and hot, then down on his neck, trailing ever lower. Oh, to his eternal shame, his self-servicing fantasies had come to include Longarm and Shockwave and then worryingly just Longarm. He should have admitted to himself then and there he had gone too far. He didn’t, he kept going further.

They ended up talking a little bit about Blurr’s past. He told him he grew up on the neutral station at Kimia with his creators who were amazing scientists. Everyone there was. He tried not to tell him everything, well everything that wasn’t about them all being Decepticon sleeper agents but he failed miserably. He’d ended up gushing about how amazing his family was on more than one occasion until Longarm asked what happened to them. 

He really shouldn’t have but he couldn’t stop himself from telling him the truth about their deaths. All of this was something he shouldn’t have been doing but he did it anyway. That his family had been executed under the cover of a lab accident all because the Magnus suspected them of disloyalty and spying. He of course lied and said they were all innocent and the truth was that their deaths had devastated him. Longarm was quiet for a long time after learning that and for a few days after that things were tense between them. Blurr was wondering if he was going to end up in an “accident” soon just like his parents had but the bomb blast never came for him. They slowly went back to talking freely with each other. 

And after he opened up like that their conversations got interestingly philosophical on the state of Autobot society. That was the most dangerous topic they had tried yet in theory, but it turned out they mostly agreed on things. The Autobot regime was undoubtedly corrupt, the Decepticons had been given an unfair deal in the beginning and the war had ended badly on both sides, it seemed to both of them. The criminal rings that had deep connections to Autobot councilmechs seemed to be more of a danger to the average citizen than any Decepticon meddling at any rate. 

That was something they surprisingly, passionately, agreed on. The most rewarding cases to close for him personally were exposing the Autobot politicians, police chiefs, merchants, and celebrities as the twisted creatures they were. Longarm Prime shouldn’t have felt the same way about those cases as Blurr did. He shouldn’t have. He did though. It was then Blurr realized he was falling in love with him. It was just a crush though, a horribly ill-advised, potentially deadly crush.

It went on like that between them for far too long. 

He felt himself getting closer with Longarm than he should have as both his subordinate and as an enemy spie. He wanted to tell him, that was the most dangerous thing about their relationship. He was a friend, he wanted desperately to trust him. He almost could have given up his mission for him. Given in and just been...an Autobot. And Blurr might’ve done just that if his parents were still alive. 

They would have understood that was the saddest part. Cross-factional love was what brought them together in the first place. If Blurr believed he could have converted Longarm Prime safely to the Decepticon side of things then it wouldn’t have mattered. He didn’t even know if Shockwave knew of the specifics of the operation his parent’s had accepted in his creation. So if no one was missing him among the Decepticons what was the point other than vengeance?

Or justice. Or freedom. Slagit all, Blurr still had morals. 

He couldn’t live in Autobot society just pretending he didn’t see it for what it really was. He’d stop truly living then. And that would definitely disappoint his creators in a way his ill-fated love of Longarm Prime wouldn’t. 

So he tried to hide his burgeoning feelings as best he could. He didn’t stare too long at him when they were together. He didn’t lean in when he was speaking with him directly. He didn’t smile his true blinding smile only for him. And he most certainly didn’t notice Longarm reaching out for him too. It was an almost perfect type of torture. Really the Autobots couldn’t have devised a better way to hurt him like this. Blurr’s spark pounding in his chest, swirling anxiously as his world slowly crumpled in on itself. He would have given in eventually, he was too close for comfort as it was. 

Until Longarm sent him to Earth. 

He was going to go see him before the others left at the end of the shift when he overheard someone speaking from Longarm’s Computer and froze outside his door. The voice was speaking that language! The one his family’s code sign was in, it wasn’t the sign phrase obviously, but he recognized the language. 

Before he could stop himself he got in closer to listen better and Longarm noticed him and shut off the speakers on his computer.

Blurr tried to play it cool and failed miserably as he stuttered at Longarm. “Sir? That language coming from your computer, what was it?”

That red gemstone in the center of his forehead almost seemed to glow brighter as he addressed Blurr cooly. “It was Latin. A historical dead language from an organic world called Earth. Incidentally that’s where your next field mission will be occurring Agent Blurr. I have been instructed to send you there to keep an optic on Optimus Prime’s team who are stationed there. You are to report all their actions back directly to me. I will send you further information on your mission and meet you at the space bridge for your departure tomorrow morning.”

Blurr could only nod numbly before he was dismissed. He hadn’t been expecting that. Something was definitely off. He had to trust his instincts, as they were the only thing he had going for him at the moment. A deep undercover agent in enemy territory who was definitely compromised by an unbecoming infatuation with an enemy combatant. His feelings were a hindrance and also his greatest asset. He knew the Latin had been a sign of some sort that something was about to change. His intuition hadn’t failed him thus far so he took the orders stiffly from Longarm and met him at the bridge controls the next morning bright and early.

His first clue that something was wrong was they were there alone. Longarm had arrived before him even though Blurr was a little early for his departure time. He fidgeted as he jerked to an immediate stop in front of the Prime where he stood by the space bridge controls. 

His second clue that something wasn’t right was that they didn’t speak, they just stood there staring tensely at each other. Was this finally it? Had Longarm Prime finally discovered what he was? He had no idea how he could prove it but then again Autobots apparently didn’t need much proof to execute suspected traitors. He knew that much about their ways. 

Then Longarm was reaching out towards him to cup his face in his small black hand. Blurr froze, his optics wide as Longarm leaned in and pressed the red gem stone on his forehead to Blurr’s and murmured. “Be careful Agent Blurr. The Earth is a dangerous place right now. I wouldn’t send you if it wasn’t absolutely vital though. You are simply too important to me to lose.”

Blurr’s vents hitched at that admission and he wanted so badly to kiss him. His spark clenched and ached as it reached out for him in his chest. He belatedly wondered if the other bot could see it flaring behind his chest plating. 

They both knew it wouldn’t be appropriate though so Longarm pulled back from him with a sigh. It would be bad on more levels than just workplace fraternization for Blurr. To give into his urges would be to give up everything he had dedicated his life to so far. He couldn’t quite do it. The fact that he was so close to doing it was alarming. 

Longarm must have seen the fear on his face as he looked away distractedly punching in the correct coordinates for Earth. The blue swirling bridge sprang to life between them and Blurr looked back at Longarm hesitating slightly. The Prime was looking at him sadly now. Neither one of them said goodbye as Blurr silently stepped through the gate. It felt too much like the last time they would be seeing each other and Blurr didn’t want to feel like this anymore. 

He didn’t cry. 

That would have been too much for him to bear in front of Longarm but it was a close thing as his optics welled up at the sight of the strange organic world before him. 

Unfortunately Longarm had been all too right. 

Earth was dangerous in more ways than one. Blurr somehow found himself enslaved by an Allspark fragment controlled by Master Disaster, forced to race against his will. It was degrading and terrifying and he hated every second of it even as his spark sung at the freedom of racing in his alt-mode across the Earth’s wide open streets. Going fast was meant to feel good but instead it just felt like a violation. 

When the little techno-organic had freed him from his control he had gladly helped Optimus Prime’s team liberate the rest of the racers from Master Disaster. At first it seemed like a boon, he easily ingratiated himself with their small inexperienced crew. But then something terrible happened. 

He intercepted a communication between Megatron himself and a double agent on Cybertron. It was in regards to Bulkhead being the foremost expert on space bridge technology in the galaxy and that he was in danger of being kidnapped by the Decepticons on Earth. That paled in comparison to Blurr’s utter failure as a Decepticon agent though. That voice speaking to Megatron, even though he had never heard it before, had to belong to Shockwave. Which meant he was already on Cybertron, deep undercover, and Blurr had failed to find him. Hadn’t even thought to look for him there. Let alone assist him, like he had been forged to do. He was an even bigger screw up than he had originally believed it seemed. He needed to make contact with the Decepticons. That was the only way to set this right. So when the Autobots decided to break into their base to free Bulkhead he was right there with them, waiting for a chance to tell someone who he was, finally. 

Unfortunately Starscream ruined everything. 

Something that shouldn’t have surprised him with what Autobot Intelligence knew already of the conniving seeker. They ended up cuffed together and shot into space by one of his damnable clones. He wasn’t giving up though. 

Starscream wasn’t going to be any help, Blurr wasn’t going to be able to contact Megatron directly anymore so he decided to return to Cybertron to try and locate Shockwave on his own. He knew he could use the Autobot’s spy network to look for anomalies and analyze the vocal sample he had collected from the transmission to try and find his undercover form. 

To make it back he did something no one had done before and ran across the universe, hopping meteors and planetary debris back to Cybertron. It didn’t take him very long going at full speed but he had never run like that before. He was steaming hot with exhaust and feeling jubilantly high when he returned to the Autobot Intelligence office late at night. Blurr felt confident in his ability to actually complete his mission for the first time in almost fifty years. He wouldn’t continue to fail the Decepticon cause!

The building was eerily empty. 

Longarm should have been there but his office was dark. Blurr pushed away his worry and the pang in his spark, it didn’t matter, he was so close now! He found a terminal and jacked in, his mind falling into the swirl of data in the encrypted network. Hacking it came to him effortlessly now as he had been doing it without a trace since he had been hired here. He constructed a quick program to run matches on vocal recordings to the one he had intercepted on Earth. It started shuffling through video and audio feeds immediately. He watched it run frozen with anticipation at first, but when it didn’t turn up anything immediately he became impatient. His fingers were drumming so fast and hard on the keyboard in front of him they made an audible clacking. 

Which might have been why he didn’t hear him coming. 

Blurr was grabbed from behind by a claw as large as his whole torso and flung across the office into the farthest wall. He was too stunned to move for a beat then scrambled in a flurry of limbs to flee the office. The huge, dark, hulking shape that had attacked him turned a single glowing red optic on him with malice. 

He wasn’t purple, his colors the subdued gray, teal, and black that were terribly familiar. But the horned Decepticon advancing on him with intimidatingly silent speed was definitely Shockwave. Blurr darted out of the office in a panic. This wasn’t how their first meeting was meant to go! He was supposed to kneel before him like one of the Old Knights of Cybertron from his childhood stories and promise to protect and serve Shockwave till the end of his functioning. Their first meeting should’ve also involved a lot more affectionate, semi-indecent touching in Blurr’s opinion, not this slap dash running for his life! 

Though, if his coloration was evidence enough, this wasn’t his and Shockwave’s first meeting. 

By the Unmaker he’d royally fragged this up and how. 

Blurr dashed down the hall at supersonic speed and almost knocked himself out running into the wall that had suddenly sprung into place at the end of the previously open ended hallway. He tried to spin around and head back the way he had entered but another new wall stopped him there as well. He tried to ricochet around off of them and up through the ceiling when all the walls around him started to move. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! None of this was right. 

His processor spun frantically as he bounced helplessly at the encroaching walls. There was something he was forgetting, something direly important. But all he could think of was how in a twisted very Decepticon way, he had chosen correctly. How his spark had somehow fallen for the right mech after all. Even deep undercover they had both found each other and now...wait now it was going to be for nothing! 

Blurr shouted aloud, hoping against all odds Shockwave was listening as he blurted out words at a rapid speed. “Please! Please don’t do this to me Shockwave! I love you, you can trust me, I’m on your side, truly more than you know! I didn’t tell the Autobots about the transmission I intercepted with you speaking to Lord Megatron about Bulkhead and allowed them to capture him. It was Starscream who ruined it all. I can explain it all if you let me, please! Please stop for just a moment there’s so much, so so much I need to tell you! This can’t be how it ends, I haven’t even gotten to hold you properly. Scrap! Shockwave!”

The walls stopped crushing in on him. 

Shockwave’s voice sounded annoyed and a little bit nervous as it came over an unseen intercom in the hallway. “Explain quickly then Agent Blurr. My patience is finite.”

Blurr couldn’t help it then, he laughed. It bubbled up out of his throat helplessly as he cackled at the absurdity of it all. He fell back onto his back on the ground and tried to vent through it but the laughter had him firmly in its grasp. Shockwave was strangely silent through his fit but he didn’t have to wonder why for long as he felt his body being pinned down with one massive three clawed hand. 

Blurr opened his bright blue optics which were streaming with thick solvent tears by now to see Shockwave’s large red one staring back at him incredulously.

He suddenly remembered what it was he was meant to say. 

Blurr smiled up at him brilliantly as he spoke the code phrase. “_ Fléctere si néqueo súperos Acheronta movebo.” _

His reaction was worth watching through his stinging tears for. Shockwave’s singular optic blew wide in shock and he leaned back from Blurr, his claw faltering over his spark before he spoke quietly, his voice purposefully emotionless. “Where did you learn that phrase?”

Blurr swallowed hard. It was now or never. Fall or fly, this was it. He happily took the plunge.

He reached up a reverent hand to brush against the side of Shockwave’s helm, just below his sensory horn and watched fascinated as the much larger bot twitched under his hand. “It was a phrase given to me my creators, Quark and Brainstorm, to use should they ever need to prove their loyalty to the Decepticon cause. They passed it to me as it would be vital to the mission I was forged for. I assume you are familiar with Operation: Wellspark as it concerned you very directly?”

When Shockwave didn’t respond Blurr barreled on speaking even faster. “They died before they could make contact with High Command about the success of their experiments but I already knew a little bit of what I had to do. I joined the Autobot Military and started gathering intel in preparation for the day I would eventually be extracted. I didn’t know you were already here, undercover, otherwise I would have searched for you. All this time I should have been helping you. I’m so sorry Shockwave.”

His whole frame was shaking against his now and Blurr opened his mouth again to explain himself and apologize further when Shockwave’s other hand moved against his mouth, one claw positioned ever so gently against his lips. 

He leaned down and pushed their heads together again, this time his boiling red optic took up Blurr’s entire field of vision. His voice was awed as he spoke. “They made you for me. All this time you’ve been mine, waiting here for me to find you.”

It wasn’t a question but he answered breathlessly anyway. “Yes. I used to daydream all the time of what you were like, what knowing you would be like. Then I did something foolish and fell in love with what I thought was an Autobot Prime, but it was you. My whole functioning has always been about you whether I knew it or not. I’m yours to do with what you please, although I uh, might have a few suggestions about my usefulness.”

Shockwave’s engine turned over with a growl at his words and Blurr was blushing bright blue again. He would let him have him right here on the floor in the hallway if he wanted him that way. It definitely wasn’t how he imagined their first time interfacing would be all those years ago but he would enjoy it regardless. 

Because it was Shockwave. Longarm was Shockwave and the Shockwave he was promised to was secretly Longarm and everything was going to be okay from now on. 

Shockwave seemed to be having similar thoughts as he moved his head away and nuzzled it into his neck. One of his horns twitched tantalizingly close to his mouth and Blurr darted forward and sucked the tip of it inside. 

Shockwave bucked against him hard and then carefully stopped himself from crushing Blurr into the floor with the force of it. “Blurr! Ah. You feel just as I have been imagining you would beneath me but I believe it is in both our best interests if we hm, leave this, albeit highly enjoyable exploration, for more intimate quarters.”

Blurr hummed in agreement and Shockwave went perfectly still at the sensation against his horn before Blurr let it go with a wet pop from his mouth. 

As soon as he did Shockwave was moving, scooping the smaller bot up into his arms and transforming back into the guise of Longarm Prime. Blurr wrapped his arms around his neck and looked at him curiously as Shockwave carried him back to his office. Blurr didn’t have time to ask him any questions as he was dropped unceremoniously on Longarm’s desk and then Shockwave was kissing him. 

There were certainly benefits to them both having mouths but it just wasn’t the same. He wanted to be sucking on those oh so delightfully sensitive horns instead of Longarm’s tongue. Blurr wanted their first time together to be as Blurr and Shockwave not with Longarm’s guise between them, separating them. 

Blurr pushed back against his chest until they separated, both venting heavily as he addressed him seriously. “I know it’s you in there but it’s not the same. When we’re together intimately I always want it to be with you as your truly are. Make love to me as Shockwave, at least this first time. Please.”

He was ready to keep begging but Longarm’s pained expression told him he didn’t need to. His voice was ragged when he spoke. “Blurr. You do have some amusingly civilian notions of romance. You know as I well as I do how dangerous it is for me to show my true form here, anywhere on Cybertron actually. It would be best if we continued this as two seemingly loyal Autobots, even if it is inappropriate workplace fraternization that is still better than being caught out for what we really are.”

Blurr whined in his throat plaintively. “That’s some hilarious chastisement coming from a bot who loves romance holo-novels as much as I know you do. Also Brainstorm was the one who got me interested in them in the first place, his collection before the explosion was truly massive and he was as much a warframe as you are, so your point isn’t really that valid. And I know, believe me I know, how dangerous this is but when we merge for the first time I want it to be your face I’m looking up into not this disguise. I think you want that too.”

Longarm’s face and shoulders sagged in defeat in front of him as he eyed Blurr desperately. “You actually want to merge with me? To permanently bind your spark to mine would be incredibly dangerous, are you sure? ”

Blurr beamed at up him. What a silly question, of course he wanted to sparkbond to him! He reached towards him and pulled Longarm’s lips down for a kiss. Shockwave melted against him and Blurr’s spark swelled with adoration and joy at the feeling of having him so close. 

He was once again the one to break them apart as Shockwave didn’t want to stop kissing him. 

Blurr smiled warmly at him as he cupped the sides of his round head in his hands. “Yes! I’ve been sure for a very long time, I even considered it when I thought you were just Longarm because I’ve been in love with you for years. Loved you before I even knew you. Loved you as someone else. Now I want to know you as you really are and love that you that way too. In a way I’m tremendously lucky, I get to fall in love with you three times instead of just once.”

Shockwave made a watery noise from Longarm’s mouth and had to clear his vocalizer several times before he could speak again. “Blurr. You are...you are precious beyond compare to me. Before this I have only ever had three loves: the Decepticon cause, Lord Megatron, and the pursuit of knowledge through science. But this, what I feel now, it is just as important to me as those three loves. Perhaps more so as I had been ready to give them all up for you when I thought you were just an Autobot spy.’

‘I didn’t want to kill you, not really, but I had been fighting the protocols that said it was the smartest course of action for years. I had grown too attached, too compromised. You were making me question my loyalties, which should have been reason enough to offline you but I couldn’t do it. I’ve never been so glad for my own cowardly indecision.”

He paused for a moment and seemed to gather himself up. ”Very well. I want to have you in all the ways there are to be had and some perhaps we have yet to invent together. I do wish to do so in my true form. Let’s make our way to your habsuite, quickly, the night is not nearly long enough for all the things we need to do together.”

Blurr’s spark stuttered and then sped up, vibrating excitedly in his chest. He nodded in a whirl and then grabbed Longarm’s hand before leading him in a rush out of the office. Blurr transformed and let Shockwave ride along in his alt-mode as he sped back to his spartan habsuite. Shockwave did a cursory sweep of the small room Blurr lived alone in for listening devices and cameras and then set up a soundproof barrier field around the parameter of it. They were both then seated on his too small berth and he was practically shuddering himself to pieces in anticipation. 

Longarm’s form was kneeling across from where he was sprawled back against the head of the berth and Blurr watched with unrestrained joy as his form twisted and shifted back to reveal Shockwave, towering over him. 

They stayed like that staring, gazes roving rapidly over each other’s bodies. When neither of them made to move to touch the other Blurr licked his lips impatiently and then drew back the chest plates over his spark crystal. The burning blue light of it danced across Shockwave’s startled optic. 

He let out a breathless little laugh. “Right down to business then Agent Blurr? I admire your efficiency, though you might find me somewhat old fashioned. I was hoping we could engage in a little foreplay first.”

As he spoke he reached out and stroked one of his massive claws lovingly along the edge of his spark casing making Blurr shiver and sigh. 

Reluctantly he closed his spark chamber and stared up at Shockwave expectantly. “Alright then Mr. Old Fashioned show me what you had in mind.”

Blurr might have been impatient to merge sparks with him but he was slightly more nervous about the rest of it. This was their first time together but it was also his first time _ period _. He’d been waiting for Shockwave, and then guilty for Longarm, and now it turned out to have all been worth it. Yet he still had very little experience in the berth. 

Well real life experience, he’d read thousands of romance holo-novels. Some of them had been absurdly unrealistic but others had proved more informative, especially the ones with cross-faction romances in them. 

The size difference in frame, let alone interfacing equipment, had drawn him to those particularly lurid tales. He knew what to expect, mostly. That didn’t make him any less nervous about somehow messing this up and disappointing Shockwave. The last thing he wanted to do was prove himself inadequate or unworthy, that would be his greatest failure to date. 

Shockwave noticed him stiffen underneath him and his red optic softened to a lighter glow as he murmured. “Relax. I am going to work very diligently to make sure this is as enjoyable as possible for you but if at any time you want me to stop doing something simply say so and I will.”

Blurr tried to loosen up his rigid struts but he was still anxious and it showed. Maybe it would help to be honest now before things went too far? 

He didn’t look Shockwave in the optic as he gnawed at his lip. “I’m just nervous is all. I don’t want to do anything to disappoint you that is, I ah, I don’t have a lot of first hand experience with this. Okay you know what, full disclosure here: I don’t have any firsthand knowledge of interfacing. I have been kind of, eheh, well saving myself for you? It sounds silly now but-”

Shockwave interrupted him by swooping down over him, caging his forearms down around his head and pressing his chest down against his whole body heavily. Blurr gasped as Shockwave’s optic bore into his. “Do you mean to tell me that I’m the first mech you’ve ever taken to berth?”

Blurr nodded silently and shivered as Shockwave eased up on him and ran one of his massive hands down his body, his claws catching slightly in the gaps between his armor plating, teasing sharply at his protoform as he spoke silkily. “And that you have spent your entire functioning waiting for me? Wanting only me to be the one to do this with you? To touch you like this?”

Blurr nodded again but he stopped to groan as Shockwave’s massive palm pressed against his interfacing array down between his thighs. His claws splayed out to pin his hips down as he ground his palm against his panels. Blurr’s HUD pinged him urgently asking him for permission to open his panels as his spark pulsed erratically, sending liquid heat in jolts down his body straight to his array. 

Shockwave leaned down and pressed his head against Blurr’s audial while he whispered. “You know what kind of touch you enjoy though, correct? You’ve given yourself pleasure before?”

Blurr was panting, his fans had spun up loudly and he could only manage a weak ‘yes’ before Shockwave continued, the tips of his claws playing with the cables buried in the joints of plating along his hips. “Did you think of me then? When you touched yourself, brought yourself to overload, was it my name leaving your lips in ecstasy?”

This time his ‘yes’ came out as a moan as he released his panels and Shockwave’s hot palm ground down directly against the dripping wet lips of his valve. Shockwave withdrew his hand hastily and Blurr actually whimpered at the loss of contact. He then shifted over him while chuckling darkly. Blurr looked down his body and swallowed hard at the sight of his head down between his legs. 

He was examining his dark blue array with keen interest as he muttered praise at him. “Beautiful. Truly you are exquisite. I had assumed that a mech as attractive as you had had many lovers and I’ll admit I was jealous. Especially as Longarm. I coveted you, desired you, but couldn’t have you. It chafed to imagine anyone else had the privilege I was being denied. The fact that they weren’t allowed to touch you either is a cold comfort. But one I won’t have to think about for much longer. I wish for you to be mine, and only mine, for the rest of our functioning. Is this acceptable to you as well?”

It was adorable how unsure he seemed to be asking that last bit. Of course Blurr was his, would always be his, they belonged together. It was flattering that Shockwave thought he needed to ask though. That did make Blurr pause. He was being given one final chance to back out of this. There was no way in the pit he was going to though. He was finally getting exactly what he wanted and he was going to enjoy it as fully as possible. Shockwave belonged to him now just as much as Blurr was his. 

He made sure to tell him that. “Yes. Yes of course but that means you’re mine as well. I understand your loyalty to the Decepticon cause comes first but after that it’s to me. It’s the same for me as well. We’ll do what’s best for our people and then what’s best for each other. Lord Megatron, by necessity, comes in at a close third.”

Shockwave snorted but eventually nodded in agreement. “Very well. I should have expected that any mate of mine would be a skilled negotiator by nature but you drive a hard bargain Blurr. Your negotiation techniques are effective though. I am yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Blurr nodded and said solemnly. “For as long as we both shall live.”

Shockwave hummed in the affirmative and then brought his head towards Blurr’s valve. He watched him curiously wondering what he was going to do without a mouth and gasped as he rubbed the housing of his optic delicately through the dark dripping folds of his valve. It felt strange at first but then Shockwave sent a current of electricity through the contact point and Blurr yelled as he arched off the berth.

Shockwave paused and watched Blurr’s face for confirmation before he brought his huge hands around the outside of his thighs and held him in place and nuzzled his array. Every point of contact with his head produced a hot sizzle of current between them. It felt amazing, like little kisses of flame licking up and dancing around the most sensitive parts of his protomesh folds. Sometimes Shockwave would purposefully flick the charge at his glowing blue anterior node and make Blurr scream from the thrill of it. He’d never used toys other than a false spike before but he imagined this was what an electro-rod felt like. Blurr was loving it. 

The charge soon had him bucking and writhing underneath his ministrations. He’d never felt anything like it, he could barely form thoughts let alone words. Yet he was definitely running his mouth, saying Shockwave’s name over and over garbling as his voice went higher and faster. His neglected spike was weeping transfluid as it bobbed helplessly against his stomach and Blurr was fighting the urge to grab Shockwave’s sensitive horns and hold on for dear life. He let his fingers wander down and just barely graze the tips of Shockwave's horns, the much bigger mech's engine purred loudly at the contact and he buried his optic housing against Blurr's valve, pushing the edge of the base just inside his opening and shocking it along the ring. 

As Blurr clumsily fingered his sensory horns Shockwave shook with pleasure but he didn’t let up even though he must have been able to tell Blurr was close to the edge already. So Blurr couldn’t stop the overload from washing over him as he opened his mouth in a silent scream underneath Shockwave’s wonderful ministrations, his valve clamping and rippling down around nothing, his fingers tightening around Shockwave's horns making him roar. 

He watched blearily afterwards as Shockwave gently removed his hands from his horns and ran one of his claws through the transfluid gushing from his valve in little steady pulses and brought it to his hidden intake, tasting him through the funnel that served as his mouth.

He looked down at Blurr hungrily his voice a low rasp. “Delicious. I expected nothing less of course. As much as I would love to watch you overload against my head all night, I wonder if perhaps you’d be interested in tasting me as well?”

_Yes_! 

Blurr was scrambling up onto his elbows before Shockwave finished asking the question. He laughed lightly as he sat back on his heels and released his own panels. Blurr couldn’t help it, he stared at Shockwave’s array in surprise. His spike wasn’t as big as he had imagined, not that that was a bad thing, it was still bigger than Blurr’s by quite a lot though. But what was most interesting about it was that it ended it a large flat connector. He should have been expecting that, Shockwave was an older model, it made perfect sense. Blurr had been formatted to fit him specifically so his valve ended in a port. They were literally made for each other. 

It also meant that they could share data packets that way and produce a newspark together. That was the main reason his parents had seen fit to give him both the new and old array configurations. They had definitely wanted him to have bitlets someday. He suspected they would have eventually gone and made some siblings for Blurr if they had lived longer. Thinking about them now made him sorrowful and Shockwave noticed his change in mood immediately. 

Unfortunately he interpreted it as Blurr being disappointed in his array. He started to try and explain himself while moving to shift his spike and valve back behind his panels again. “Ah. I see. I should have known you wouldn’t be familiar with the older model arrays, my mistake. We can do other things that don’t involve my equipment for now until I can make the proper modifications and-”

This time Blurr cut him off by reaching out and placing his hand carefully over his spike and shouting ‘No wait!’ 

Shockwave obeyed and watched with newfound interest and Blurr leaned forward and licked the nubs of his connector prongs. He shivered as Blurr mouthed against them, slowly swirling his tongue around each prong individually as he gripped Shockwave’s shaft with both hands and the much bigger bot trembled against him. Blurr sucked the whole connector into his mouth and Shockwave cried out. 

He sucked it gently and swirled his tongue over the prongs in alternating circles before pulling off and looking up at Shockwave as he spoke. “I wasn’t disappointed. My valve ends in a port because my parents literally designed me for you, so this isn’t a problem at all. I was just thinking of how they always wanted to be around for when I finally met you and we settled down and had newsparks together. It just made me sad to be reminded about how they’ll never get to see that happen.”

Shockwave was looking at him with the full force of his rather intimidating attention, his singular optic huge and roiling red. “You...your creators made you capable of reproducing with me without aid from Vector Sigma or the Allspark? Blurr...you’re, you and I could? If we both wanted to that is. I... It has been almost 6 million years since our kind reproduced with each other in such a manner. You want to, with me? That is...I am not worthy of what you are offering me. I am not worthy of you.”

Blurr hadn’t been expecting that reaction. Sure he suspected Shockwave might not want bitlets at all and he was prepared to live with that answer but not this. He blinked up at Shockwave blankly before frowning slightly. “Well not right now, not our first time and not while in enemy territory. But eventually yes? When we finally take back Cybertron for the Decepticons and things calm down a little bit then I’d love to have sparklings with you. And don’t be silly of course you’re worthy, you’re my mate, there isn’t anyone else I’d want to do that with besides you.”

Shockwave was still looking at him with a poleaxed waver to his optic. “Blurr. The Decepticons have been unable to reproduce in such a manner since before the beginning of the war. It was part of the reason Megatron was seeking the Allspark so diligently. Why Lockdown was paid by us to steal the last protoforms produced from Vector Sigma from the Autobots a million years ago. If you are capable of such a feat then you are the most valuable member of the entire Decepticon army, right after Lord Megatron. That is what I meant when I said I was unworthy.”

Oh. _ Ohhhhhhhhhh _. Well slag.

This, well this did complicate things a little bit for sure. Oh it complicated things in ways he hadn’t even considered yet. He was sure Shockwave was now considered them though, probably at a processor breaking speed. But Blurr was still confident they could both handle this new development. Together. He was about to say so when he was stopped by Shockwave springing to his feet, transforming his panels back over his array, as he started to pace. 

Which was difficult for him to do as Blurr’s hab was small and Shockwave was very large. He managed two steps before having to turn around viciously and do it again. Blurr tried to stop him by reaching out towards him. 

Shockwave rounded on him and he looked more than a little panicked as he spoke. “We have to get you out of here and back into Decepticon space immediately! I must contact Strika on the _ Nemesis _ as soon as possible. You are not safe here, if anyone among the Autobots finds out what you’re capable of they will either enslave you as a breeder of new protoforms or kill you outright. Your creators gave us a miraculous gift but I’d strangle them both if they were still alive for not explaining to you just how important you are! You cannot, I will not lose you. I will not let them take you from me or destroy our future together.”

This time he was able to touch his arm reassuringly as he spoke to him soothingly. “Shockwave. It’s okay, it’ll be fine. You know, I was imprisoned in a giant block of concrete handcuffed to Starscream’s cowardly clone drifting through space just a couple days ago. I literally used asteroids and planetary dust to hop from place to place as I ran all the way back here. Even if they tried to catch me I doubt they could hold me very easily. Even you had trouble with that if I recall our fight from a few hours ago. Now that we’re together though we’ll be even stronger and more formidable. Everything will turn out okay.”

Shockwave was still worked up but he calmed down slightly under Blurr’s touch. “No. I’m afraid that now we are together we’ve become much more of a target. While working alone as undetected agents for the cause we were safer, still in danger but less visible. We’ll need to act very quickly if we’re both to get out of here alive and return with Cybertron as an offering for Lord Megatron.”

Blurr hesitated slightly before squeezing his arm again. “Quickly but not right this second right? I was kinda hoping you’d spike me while we spark merged for the first time right now. I’m open to begging if that’s what it will take.”

That did seem to snap Shockwave out of whatever flurry he’d whipped himself up into. He hesitated slightly, not looking at Blurr’s hopeful face. “We probably shouldn’t. There is so much planning and activating of long term assets I need to do as soon as possible. I do want to though, do not take my reluctance as a rejection.”

Blurr sighed before tugging Shockwave closer to him, towards the berth. “I know. But I also know that we might not have a chance to do this again for a long time. Please? I need you, I want you inside me in all the ways we can manage tonight. And forever.”

Shockwave’s engine let out a loud squeal startling them both before he practically collapsed on top of Blurr on the berth. They were both moving in a flurry of limbs and transformed arrays, until they both froze as Shockwave lined up the head of his connector with the entrance to Blurr’s valve. 

He looked down at him with trepidation. “This might be easier and more comfortable for you to take in a different position, perhaps on your hands and knees?”

Blurr shook his head and smiled up at him. “Nope. I was forged for your specifications remember? I’ll be fine. Plus I want to watch your reactions while we do this and I want to merge my spark to yours while you’re inside me.”

Shockwave shuddered and leaned down to brace himself over Blurr’s upper body. “As you wish.”

With that he started to push inside him and Blurr’s reality narrowed down to that single point of contact between them. He tried to breath through it and they both let out choked gasps as the head of his connector finally seated itself inside Blurr. Shockwave moved shallowly, almost allowing it to slip out before pushing back in and Blurr moaned at the sensation as he pushed his hips up against his frantically for more. He needed more, so much more! Shockwave pushed all the way inside in the next stroke, not quite far enough to plug into his port but close enough and Blurr was shaking under him. 

This time it was Shockwave who transformed his chest plates away to reveal the brilliant crimson glow of his spark. Blurr quickly mirrored his action and leaned up towards him. Shockwave pushed their chests together as he slid home inside Blurr, his connector locking into his port with a jolt of sizzling white hot pleasure. Both of them cried out inside the merge of their sparks as they flared and burned together in shared overload. 

There was a cool wave of relief among the towering inferno of their mutual desire inside the merge. They were both who and what they had said they were. Here inside their joined sparks there was no room for deceit, no obfuscation of their true nature. They gave everything to each other. The good, the bad, and the ugly truths. 

Love glowed massive and enveloped them both in its swirling embrace. They loved each other. Loved their people. Loved the world they were trying to achieve together. To Blurr’s delight Shockwave loved the idea of making a family together with him, in a better world, a world they would build where they could all be happy. Content. Safe. Free. 

Shockwave was old, almost immeasurably so compared to him, the life he had lived stretched on beyond Blurr’s like the cold black expanse of the space. But for most of it he had been so lonely. A singular red sun without and planets to orbit it. Here, joined with him, he let himself hope for company. For companionship. For a family he thought lost forever, never to be granted to him again. Pain. They both had lost their families. 

Blurr reached out for him and entwined his fingers with his claws, in the merge they were of a similar size so he could do so easily. He made sure he knew he would never leave him, that they would do this together from now on. That together they were unbeatable. His genius creators had made it so when they had born him out of love, for each other and for all Decepticons. It would be okay. They would be okay. 

That future they both desired to see, surrounded by a gaggle of laughing blue and purple youngsparks, would come to pass. Shockwave agreed, whatever it took, whatever he had to destroy or kill in order to achieve that future he would. 

Blurr was a little uncomfortable with that promise of violence but he ultimately knew their world wouldn’t be given to them easily and it wouldn’t come about peacefully. Fighting and killing for a better world would be justice. They would make it so. Even if they had to burn it all down to do so. In that opinion they were in perfect alignment. 

If they couldn’t move heaven, then they would raise hell. _Together_. That was what his creator’s code phrase meant. In the merge he saw its translation brightly in Shockwave’s mind. 

He sent a pulse of adoration through the bond. Both of them sent waves of rippling pleasure back and forth between their sparks and their connection deep inside Blurr’s port. It didn’t take long at all for him to overload again, the crescendo of it washing over Shockwave and driving him over with him. Both of them convulsed with the power of it before slowly coming back down and reluctantly separating their sparks and bodies from each other. 

Shockwave retracted his connector with a low noise and Blurr sighed as it left his puffy lipped valve with a soggy pop. He wanted to do that again. And again and again and again. 

Some of that sentiment passed between their new, still fragile, sparkbond and Shockwave chuckled exhaustedly. “Would that we could spark of my spark, but there is no rest for the wicked as the humans say.”

Blurr groaned but he knew he was right. Neither of them had the energy for a repeat performance of that right now no matter how much they wanted it. There were only a few hours left until they were both expected to be back at work. 

Shockwave stumbled to his feet and pulled a cleaning cloth from his subspace before walking the one pace across Blurr’s habsuite, for him anyway, to wet it with solvent at his mini wash rack and come back to clean Blurr and his delightful mess up. 

He wiggled a little under the attention and Shockwave’s optic dipped up in a fond crescent moon at him as he cleaned him. When he finished Blurr didn’t waste any time grabbing him and pulling him down to rest on top of him on the berth. There wasn't room for both of them on it but if they were wrapped around each other, with him most of the way on top of Shockwave they could make it work. He needed this, needed him here wrapped around him. 

They both knew this post overload cuddling couldn’t last as long as they wanted. Not yet. 

But now Blurr had a mission, new orders for the first time since his creator’s deaths, and he was ready. Nothing would stop him now. His purpose shone bright between the two of them, a glowing red and blue cord of their conjoined sparks. 

Whatever happened next they would weather it together. And for now that was enough. More than enough. He offlined his optics and smiled as he snuggled in against Shockwave’s massive frame, the bigger bot’s engine purring contentedly at him. For the first time in almost 100 years Blurr was happy. He knew it had been almost 4,000 times as long for Shockwave, thanks to their sparkbond, and he intended to make sure he was happy from now on. Shockwave was almost in recharge when he echoed that goal as well across the sparkbond. They would be happy now, together. 

The Unmaker help anyone who dared stand in the way of that. 


End file.
